Letters to Fred
by Louisaa
Summary: Letters to Fred - negen mensen schrijven een brief naar hun overleden, vriend, broer of zoon. Hierin vertellen ze wat Fred kwijt willen en hoe het hen vergaat. Lees mee hoe zij het overlijden van Fred verwerken.
1. Ginny Weasley

**Heeeeey allemaal, **  
><strong>Het leek me leuk om eens een verhaal te schrijven over hoe al de mensen na de dood van Fred over hem denken en wat te doen.<strong>  
><strong>Het is mijn eerste verhaal hier op FF en hopelijk vinden jullie het wat.<strong>

**I don't own anything, all the characters belong to the great JKR.**  
><strong>The plot is only mine.<strong>

* * *

><p>Lieve Fred,<p>

Na lang nadenken heb ik toch besloten je een brief te schrijven grote broer. De afgelopen maanden waren moeilijk zonder jou. Ik weet niet of je mij kan zien of niet, maar het leek me toch een goed idee om je om de hoogte te stellen van het leven hier op de aarde. Eerst een paar vragen aan jou, Fred.  
>Waarom moest je weg gaan? Ben je van plan nog terug te keren? Hoe is het daar boven? Kan je mij ook zien? Laat je ooit nog eens iets van je horen?<br>Zie je. Allemaal vragen die ik je zou willen stellen, maar toch ben ik bang geen antwoord te krijgen. Soms loop ik door te tuin en begin ik tegen jou te praten, wist je dat? Dan vertel ik je over mijn leven, wat Harry tegen me heeft gezegd en hoe blij ik ben met hem. Ook praat ik dan met je over de [i]Weasley's Wizard Wheezes[/i]. Het wordt Ron allemaal wat te veel daar, George heeft het er ontzettend zwaar mee dat je weg bent en Ron doet zijn best wel maar je bent natuurlijk onvervangbaar.  
>Waar ik nog wel het meeste mee zit is dat ik de familie geen pijn wil doen met mijn verdriet. Ik lach als of er niets is gebeurd. Maar zodra ik alleen ben sluit ik me op in mijn kamer en huil. Dan voel ik me zo alleen. Wil je alsjeblieft iets van je laten horen Fred?<p>

Veel liefs van je zusje, Ginny


	2. Angelina Johnson

Lieve schat,

Het spijt me zo Fred, het spijt me zo. Het spijt me dat er ik er niet was toen je me nodig had. Het spijt me van al de dingen die ik je nu schuldig ben. Maar, laten we zeggen. Hij was er voor me nu jij er niet meer bent. Beide hebben we het er zwaar mee, we kunnen er niet lacherig over praten in de groep. Want het is niet om te lachen. Nee Fred, jij bent weg. En geloof me, het doet zo erg pijn. Sinds die keer dat jij mij in het vijfde jaar mee vroeg naar het Yule Ball krijg ik je niet meer uit mijn hoofd. Zelfs nu je er niet meer bent zit je er nog in vast geplakt. Je was van mij Fred en nu moet ik je laten gaan. Het voelt als of er een draadje is gespannen tussen ons twee en ik de schaar alleen nog kwijt ben om ons los te maken.  
>Nu moet ik wel iets opbiechten. En ik weet niet hoe ik me er bij moet voelen, een deel van mij voelt zich schuldig. Maar aan de andere kant, jij had ook gewild dat ik verder ging. Toch? Niet bij de pakken neer zitten en de zonnige kant van het leven bekijken. Hier komt het. Ik heb een ander. Nu zal je denken, als dat alles was of als hij maar goed voor me zal zijn. Nee Fred ik zal duidelijker zijn. Het is George. Alsjeblieft vergeef het me. Maar hij is er voor mij, ik hou van jullie beide. Ik hou ook nog steeds van jou. Zoals ik al zei, ik ben de schaar kwijt. Voor mij hoef ik die schaar niet eens te zoeken Fred, ik wil je niet los laten.<br>Op dit moment heb ik in mijn hart twee plekjes, voor jou een plaatsje en voor George.  
>Hopelijk ben je niet kwaad op mij. Zo lang je maar weet dat ik van je hou en je nooit kwijt had gewild. Kon ik nu maar bij je zijn en je een afscheidsknuffel geven. Ook al was het maar een knuffel. Dat ik gedag kon zeggen en je nog kon vertellen hoe erg ik je zou gaan missen. Dat is waarschijnlijk ook de reden tot deze brief, afscheid nemen. En je dingen vertellen die me dwars zitten.<br>Je zal snel weer wat van mij horen, Fredje.

Yours,  
>Angelique<p> 


	3. Leo Jordan

Beste vriend,

Je weet het weer goed voor elkaar te krijgen niet? Het ene moment vecht je naast mij en het volgende moment laat je ons alleen. Had je niet een betere timing kunnen verzinnen, gewoon over honderd jaar? Grapje. Het voelt leeg man, zonder jou. Natuurlijk hebben we onze Georgie nog, maar zonder jou is het toch anders begrijp je. Hierbij beloof ik samen met George de zaak draaiende te houden. Je broertje Ron is er op dit moment ook bezig, maar volgens mij heeft hij niet veel te zoeken in deze buisness. Dat begrijp je vast wel.  
>Heb je van boven je begrafenis ook kunnen bekijken? Dan heb je vast onze speech wel gezien en het vuurwerk achteraf. Die grote F en W in de lucht liet ons allemaal even een moment stil staan bij al de geweldige dingen die je voor ons hebt gedaan. Zonder jou zou er geen WWW zijn geweest. George is nu zich zelf niet meer. Zelfs na een jaar niet. Zo net liep ik door jullie tuin, want ik was uitgenodigd door jou moeder voor een diner en daar zag ik Angelina ook al schrijven. Die brief zal je hopelijk snel zien. Ze heeft je nog al wat te vertellen maat.<br>Ik ben best wel slecht in dit formele gedoe en vind het ook maar niets. Hoe moet ik je nou vertellen hoe ik me voel, als ik dat zelf niet eens weet. Klopt, ik weet niet hoe ik me voel. Ik ben een volwassen man, waarom praat ik zo over mijn gevoelens als een Hufflepuf. Juist, moet ik maar gauw mee ophouden. Je kan je tijd daar boven vast wel ergens anders aan verprutsen.

Eigenlijk wou ik je alleen maar vertellen dat ik je mis en dat ik hoop je snel weer te zien.  
>nee, niet in die manier meneertje. Over die honderd jaar hoop ik je weer te zien.<p>

Leo Jordan. 


	4. Percy Weasley

Beste broer,

Nu schrijf ik deze brief onder werktijden, je zou vast heel erg trots op mij zijn. Wat ik natuurlijk wel kan begrijpen. Ondanks dat ik de afgelopen jaren niet echt een broer voor je ben geweest moet je weten dat ik je mis. De vervelende grappen en al de dingen die ontploften in mijn kamer. In een zekere zin mis ik het. Op het ministerie pakt iedereen zijn werk nu op, het was echt een chaos na de oorlog. De oorlog waarin we jou kwijt zijn geraakt. Ik was er zo van overtuigd dat we er met zijn allen uit zouden komen. Maar we hebben jou achtergelaten. Nu besta je alleen nog maar in onze herinneringen. Diep van binnen heb ik er spijt van dat ik niet een goede broer voor je ben geweest. Dat ik er niet voor je was op momenten dat je mij wel nodig had. Dit geldt voor mijn hele familie eigenlijk. Ik had wat een gevoel dat ik jullie liet stikken, misschien gedroeg ik me ook zo. Maar toch.  
>Lieve Fred, ik zou je vanuit het binnenste van mijn hart willen vragen om terug te komen. Dan zal ik zelfs niet meer zeuren als jullie mestbommen laten knallen op mijn kamer, of mijn toverstok omwisselen met een fopstok. Misschien zal ik er zelfs nog om lachen. Maar alsjeblieft, alsjeblieft kom terug. Als ik nu in de [i]Burrow[i] ben is het altijd zo stil. George lacht nog wel, maar niet zoals het is geweest. Niet zoals in die goede oude tijden.  
>We missen je allemaal, Fred.<p>

Je grote broer,

Percy Weasley


	5. Molly Weasley

Mijn zoon,

Hoe vaak ik wel niet naar je heb zitten roepen, op je heb zitten zeuren en hoopte dat jullie eens rustig deden. Voor mijn part komen jullie nu naast me verschijnselen en dan om mijn reactie lachen.. zo vaak als jullie willen. Want ik mis je Fred, iedereen mist je. We zijn niet meer compleet zonder jou. De Weasley familie is niet volledig meer. Aan de etenstafel is nu een lege stoel. Op je oude kamer is een leeg bed. En op de klok is er een wijzer verdwenen. Nu ik dit schrijf heb ik opnieuw tranen in mijn ogen, iets wat niemand meer verrast tegenwoordig. Je bent uit ons leven gehaald en je bent onvervangbaar. Herinner je je al de goede tijden nog? Hoe je je eerste toverstok kocht, hoe je je eerste Howler kreeg? Al die momenten spelen zich nu af in mijn hoofd, iedere dag. Al die mooie momenten. Het had andersom moeten zijn, waarom hebben ze mij niet genomen? Maar moesten ze nou net jou weer hebben. Hopelijk ben je blij om te horen dat ze de dader hebben opgepakt, die zit nu zijn straf uit in Azkaban. Dat lucht op hé, ja toch Fred?  
>Iedere dag maak ik altijd een extra portie eten klaar, niet voor een onverwachte gast. Nee voor jou. Stiekem schep ik het toch in, en als ik na het eten weer terug kom in de keuken. Staat het er nog steeds. Maar ik hoop dat je het hebt gezien, en je het waardeert. Als je van plan bent ooit nog terug te komen, je weet het. Je zal nooit over zijn, er staat een pan eten voor je klaar. Een schoon bed en een groep mensen die van je houden en om je geven.<p>

Ik hou van je.

Liefs, je moeder  
>Molly Weasley <p>


	6. Arthur Weasley

Mijn jongen,

Hoe gaat het met jou daar boven, dat vraag ik me wel af. Je hebt van die muggle religies waarin ze zeggen dat je kan praten met de doden. Alleen, ik heb nog niets van je gehoord. Het is vreemd om je het ene moment nog te zien lachen en het volgende moment op de knieën naast je te zitten, zonder een glimlach maar met een traan. Je zal misschien nu wel denken, ik had die ouwe nooit voor een sentimenteel type aangezien. Maar het zit er toch in. Het is vreemd om iets te schrijven zonder dat je weet of iemand anders het leest, denk je niet?  
>Ieder mens moet alles op zijn eigen manier verwerken, alleen heb ik mijn manier nog niet gevonden. Het is moeilijk om er te zijn voor je moeder en je broers als het zelf ook zwaar is. Althans, ik hoop dat ik het goed doe. Als je weet of er iets mis gaat, of als ik iets verkeerd doe. Wil je me dan de goede richting in sturen? Een teken geven het juiste pad op?<br>Ik moet je wel even iets vol trots vertellen, het is misschien vreemd om te plaatsen in een [i]gevoelige[/i] brief. Maar het is mij gelukt om alleen met muggle geld met de metro te reizen. Harry was er deze keer niet bij. Je had het moeten zien Fred. Je had er bij moeten zijn. Al de dingen die we nu meemaken, voor ons gevoel, voor mijn gevoel ben je er bij. In mijn hart, daar is een plaatsje voor jou. Ik zal je nooit vergeten Fred. Altijd zal ik je lach blijven horen, of ik nu wakker ben of in een droom. Jou grappen en lachwekkende dingen zullen mij bijblijven. Zelfs tot in de zwaarste momenten.

Het ga je goed Fred.  
>Je vader,<br>Arthur Weasley 


	7. Ronald Billius Weasley

Lieve Fred,

Waarom? Waarom? Waarom?  
>Waarom moest je ons verlaten, Fred?<br>Waarom liet je ons alleen, Fred?

Waarom dacht je dat dit een goede grap was, Fred?  
>Het is nu een jaar geleden en geloof me, niemand is er over heen dat je weg bent gegaan. Het doet pijn iedere dag weer. En we missen je.<br>We missen je lach, je getover, je verschijnselen, je grappen, simpel gezegd alles.  
>Je laat ons achter met een grote leegte.<br>Ik hoorde dat pa ook een brief aan het schrijven was en hij mompelde iets over gevoelens. Eigenlijk ben ik ook niet een persoon die gauw zijn gevoelens laat zien. Dat weet je.  
>Ik ga niet ergens in een hoekje zitten mokken omdat jij weg bent, Fred.<br>Ik moet sterk zijn, voor Hermione, Ginny, George. Iedereen Fred en het is zwaar.  
>Nu Bill, Charlie en Percy niet meer thuis zijn is het zwaar voor George om er te zijn voor de hele familie. Hij doet zijn best, dat ziet iedereen, geen probleem. Maar hij is zichzelf niet meer Fred. Hij is zijn oude zelf niet meer. Het gevoel als of er nu een grote last op mijn schouders ligt voelt zwaarder dan ooit. Ik zoek liever nog honderd horcruxes dan dat ik jou nog een keer kwijt moet raken.<br>Eigenlijk weet ik niet wat ik verder nog moet zeggen behalve ik mis je. Die drie woorden zal je vast wel vaker horen van ons.  
>Ik hou van je Fred.<br>Ik mis je.

Je kleine broertje,

Ronald Billius Weasley.


	8. Fred Weasley Jr

Beste oom Fred,

Het is vreemd dat ik mijn oom en naamgenoot nooit hebt gekend. Vind u ook niet, we behandelen nu de oorlog in History of Magic en daarbij hebben we het ook over al de verliezen en over de achtergronden van die personen. Weet u, bij ons thuis is uw verhaal een taboe. Mijn vader, uw broer wil er niet over praten. Nooit. Het is best wel vreemd dat ik eigenlijk niets van u weet. Hoe u vroeger was en hoe mijn vader vroeg was. Van die vragen waar ik nooit antwoord op zal krijgen. Hoe dan ook, ondanks dat ik u niet ken mis ik u toch wel. Als ik bij oma Molly ben zie ik wel foto's staan van u en mijn vader, jullie leken echt sprekend op elkaar.  
>Als ik u over heel erg veel jaren tegenkom, oom Fred. Wilt u mij dan alles vertellen wat mijn ouders en familie voor mij achterhouden. Ik ben benieuwd, echt benieuwd naar alles, hoe zou het zijn geweest als u nog leefde? Ik weet wel dat ik er dan waarschijnlijk niet was geweest. Hoe vreemd zou dat zijn, dan zou ik niet mijn tussenuur besteden voordat ik naar Potions ging om een brief naar een dood persoon te schrijven. Als mam dit zou lezen zou ze vast kwaad worden omdat ik u zo maar een 'dood' persoon noem. In de enkele keren dat ze wel over u praten hebben ze het met veel respect over u.<br>Weet u, later als ik groot ben wil ik de zaak overnemen van mijn vader samen met James. Kunt u James van af daar zien? En mij? Iedereen zegt dat ik op u lijk en ook op mijn vader.  
>Roxanne, mijn zusje lijkt helemaal niet op mijn vader, geen rood haar helemaal niets.<br>Misschien moet ik nu toch maar even wat anders gaan doen, hierna heb ik Potions en professor Slughorn zal niet blij zijn als ik zijn werkstuk niet af heb. Misschien ga ik wel hetzelfde doen als u en pa, gewoon school laten vallen voor mijn examens.  
>Hopelijk kunt u mij in de toekomst alles vertellen wat ik wil. <p>

Tot ziens oompje,

Fred Jr. 


	9. George Weasley  FINAL

[i]I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.[/i]

Lieve Fredje,

Mam zei dat ik me beter zou voelen als ik je een brief zou schrijven. En eerlijk gezegd geloof ik haar niet. Het is nu al een jaar na dat we je kwijt zijn geraak en ik heb je nog steeds niets gezien. Waarom laat je niets van je horen Fred? Ik dacht dat je me altijd goed kende.  
>Dan weet je toch wel dat ik niet zonder je kan, dat ik een teken van leven nodig heb. Een signaal, een lach een grap… iets.<br>Voor de buitenwereld heb ik een masker op, ik lach, maak grappen en doe als of er niets aan de hand is. Maar dan lig ik 's avonds in bed en vraag ik me af wat ik morgen zal gaan doen. En weet je we wat ik dan denk? Niets. Helemaal niets. Het is als of toen jij weg bent gegaan, mijn inspiratie ook is vertrokken.

Fred, je hebt een deel van me meegenomen. En ik wil het graag terug, ik wil jou terug. Samen lachen, samen huilen, samen gek doen.  
>Iedere dag vraag ik me af waarom ze jou hadden moeten nemen? Waarom mij niet? Dan had jij nu nog kunnen leven, of waarom konden die Death Eaters nou niet van de aardbodem verdwijnen. Dan waren wij nu nog samen geweest. Beste vrienden en broers voor altijd.<br>Met de shop gaat het goed, Ron helpt me er nu mee en het loopt nog steeds als een trein. Maar het is niet hetzelfde. Ron begrijpt me niet altijd zo goed als jij deed, broer.  
>Nu na een jaar voel ik me leeg, kil en eenzaam zonder jou. Er gaat geen dag voorbij zonder dat ik aan jou denk. Het is als of je er op die manier nog wel bent, in mijn gedachten. Weet je nog hoe we vroeger altijd grappen maakten over hoe we bijna een en dezelfde persoon waren? Ik denk dat je nu in mijn hoofd rondspookt.<br>Jij ben in mijn gedachten, iedere seconde. Ik heb je nooit kwijt gewild, er is zo veel dat ik je zou willen vertellen maar ik kan het niet in een brief zetten. Als ik je later weer zie hebben we eeuwen om bij te praten. Dan moet ik je iets opbiechten en lachen we weer samen, toch Fred? Daar boven, zou dat kunnen?  
>Weet je wat ik één van de ergste dingen vind van dit hele gebeuren? Ik heb je nooit kunnen vertellen hoe veel ik van je hou. En ik vraag me af of je dat weet. Of je weet dat ik van je hield, nu nog steeds, ook nu je weg bent.<br>Hopelijk heb je veel plezier daar, doe ze daar de groeten wil je?

Mischief Maneged, Fred.  
>Je partner in crime, George<p> 


End file.
